


Fuzzy Socks

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rainy Days, very fluffy literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Amelie just got back from a cold and rainy mission and just wants to sleep. Lena is waiting for her to warm her up.





	

Amélie walked into her room after a long mission. It was pouring in both the mission location and the Headquarters, even the jet back home was wet and humid. She just wanted to go to her room and sleep curled up in blankets. Her nice, warm, private room where no one would disturb her…

Yet when she unlocked her door there was someone already sitting in the bed, shivering. They were completely covered up under the blankets, a strong blue light coming through. Amélie quietly placed her things down and walked to the pile of shaking blankets. 

“Sault, Lena.”

Lena jumped and yelped in surprise. 

“Ammy! You nearly made me spill my tea!” 

Lena was curled up under the blanket, holding a steaming cup. Her hands were burning from the heat of it. Every blanket that she owns was wrapped around her tiny form. 

“No room for me, chérie?”

“You're dripping wet sooooo no.”

“Ah, Brits, always so rude.”

Amélie dried herself off and started trying to peel away at the blankets but Lena just snuggled down in them more. 

“Let me get in with you.”

“You're cold!”

“Obviously.”

Lena sighed and opened up her arms to let her in. Amélie put her tea on the bedside table and slid in with her. She was pleasantly warm, if she could just get a bit closer she would be content. Her skin contacted Lena's, making her gasp and shiver a bit. Every time a new part of her body touched Lena she shivered more. Now just her feet had to make contact.

“BLOODY HELL YOUR FEET ARE FREEZING! Go get fuzzy socks or something, I have a few in my room.”

Amélie groaned and got out of the nest of blankets, heading to the other room.

Lena's room was an absolute mess. Clothes were piled up on a chair, magazines in stacks in the middle of the floor, her dresser covered in loose objects. And it was freezing in there, no heating at all. She finally found the drawer with the socks in it and had at least 10 more pairs in there. A few is defined by 3 or 4 NOT 10. She grabbed a random pair and yanked them onto her feet. They were warm, yes, but if she was seen in these she would never live it down. 

Lena's face lit up when she saw Amélie walk in with the socks on. They look so out of place but she knew it would be for the better. Amélie unwrapped the blankets and snuggled up against Lena again, or at least the best she could with the accelerator in the way. 

“Why is your room so cold?”

“I don't know luv, it's probably the giant accelerator in my floor that needs to be kept cool so it works and keeps me in this reality, but that’s ridiculous.”

“Are you being sassy with me?” Amélie asked, ruffling Lena's hair. She looked under the covers at the socks and groaned, of course she grabbed the bright green ones. 

“Your feet are warmer, now you can touch me.” Lena giggled.

“I was going to anyway. Do you want your tea?”

“No thanks, just want you.”

They fell asleep like that, cuddling in a nest of blankets and each other's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Cam gave me this idea in the middle of aerospace and I think the teacher saw what I was writing oops.


End file.
